


JayBird

by Batfan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Picfic, Teen Titan villain, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfan/pseuds/Batfan
Summary: When Tim was sitting in his living room, at night, doing homework on his laptop, he heard a certain tapping noise coming from his window. He checks it out, only to see a little bird angrily tapping away. The bird had red feathers coating his head that almost resembles a certain Red Hood's helmet. When the little bird angrily pecked at the lock from the outside, suddon realization hit Tim. That IS the Red Hood. The little bird is Jason!"This should be a fun story to hear..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to @little V  
> Thank you for so much patients!! I promise I'm not dead. School has been taking up so much of my time. But now that its a break, I can finally get this story done for you! The fluff is mainly towards the end btw. I hope you like!!

 

 

It was 12:45 a.m. Tim had just got done with his patrol of Gotham. He knew he should have changed immediately when he got to his apartment, but there was no time to waist.

He needed to finish his essay that was due the next day.

He may be a kick ass superhero, but he still needed to attend school. Especially if he intends to take control of Wayne industries.

With that said, He quickly sat on his couch and opened up his laptop. He decided to put just the mask on tonight, instead of the entire head gear, so thankfully he wouldn't be dying of a heat stroke.

For a while everything was quiet except for the rapid clicking of the keys coming from the laptop.

It was peaceful.

Until a sudden tapping noise disrupted the silence. Tim dismissed it, thinking it was just the neighbors again. So he continued with his work. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't block out the tapping noise, which seemed to be getting louder every time Tim ignores it. Annoyed, Tim got up from his couch and walked to where the noise was coming from.

The noise lead him to his bedroom window. Deciding that it seemed suspicious, carefully, Tim pulled out his bo staff. Ready to defend himself from whatever is behind the window.

He reached out with a gloved hand and quickly pulled back the curtains and jumped into fighting position.

However, he dropped his masked glare and settled for a confused instead. There was no enemy behind his window. There was nothing but a little bird sitting on his window seal. 

It looked to have an angry expression making it even more adorable.The bird had red feathers coating his head that almost resembles a certain Jerk's helmet. The little bird angrily pecked at the lock from the outside.  
Tim chuckled at this and leaned on his window seal from the inside.  
"You're a cute little creature, but I don't think I should let an angry little thing like you into my clean home." Tim chuckled once more.  
The bird seemed to glare at him.

"Open the window, Timothy."

Tim's masked eyes went wide and he stumbled backwards. "What the hell!?" He exclaimed in shock.

Birds can't talk!

Then again, he DID just fight a giant ManBat an hour and a half ago.

Tim walked back to the window and made sure he wasn't hallucinating. He looked down at the little bird who still looks pissed off.

"Open it up, Drake! My ass is freezing out here." The bird grumpily said.

Once Tim got out of his shock, he recognizes the voice. Realization hit him. That IS the Red Hood. The little bird is Jason!

Tim quickly unlocked his window latch and pushed it open. He looked down at the bird that was, some how, Red Hood, and chuckled. 

He scooped up the creature into his hands and held him up.

"Hey Jay." Tim said while smiling down.

Jason grumbled. "Put me down..."

Jason tried to get out of his replacement's hands that were now petting his head.

"This should be a fun story. What happened?"

Jason mumbled under his breath. This was stupid.  
Tim carried the older man -uh...- BIRD to his bed. He sat down in the middle of it with his legs crossed, and set Jason's little form in the space between his crossed legs.

The bird huffed and started to explain his situation.  
"I was in the middle of a patrol. Everything seemed quiet until a freak in magicians cloths with blue skin started to cause chaos in a bank. He didn't look threatening. Just looked like a magician want-a-be with a fake looking wand. The freak started to ramble on and on about how he was the greatest, like every trashy, cheap villain does. I got tired of it and got my gun out. As soon as I pointed it at his head, he said some words and my gun turned into flowers."

 

~FLASHBACK~

The new villain was laughing obnoxiously.  
"Hahahaha! I am Mumbo!!! The great! I'm a little new in town and just thought I should make myself right at home~"

Red Hood was watching from one of the vents inside the bank. He rolled his eyes at the cliché villain. 'What a loser' He thought to himself.

While the joke of a robber rambled about being the new bad guy, Jason sneaked out of the vent and into the lobby of the bank. People were on the ground. Some terrified. Majority trying not to laugh at the robber named "Mumbo".

They noticed Red Hood standing behind Mumbo. The people who were smuggling their laughs suddenly stopped and coward away, while the ones who were terrified to begin with were now shaking and on verge of tears. How pathetic.

Mumbo must've thought he was the cause of their fear. He laughed again. "Yes. YES! Tremble before me HAHAAHA!"

Jason smirked under his helmet. Seriously, what a joke.  
He went to grab his gun from his side and the people started to move back. They KNOW. They know what he does and what he could do. And Jason chuckled at this.

He got his gun out and aimed at the freak's head just as he turned around to face Jason. Mumbo was shocked. He isn't used to dealing with guns.

"My my. Is that any way to treat a guest? At least the Teen Titans had some manners!" Mumbo laughed.

Jason hesitated. The way Mumbo said that, reminded him too much of when he was murdered. The word play was very similar. Mumbo took his chance and chanted a spell and Jason's gun was suddenly a bouquet of flowers. Jason snapped out of his memories and looked at his hand that now occupied flowers instead of his .38 and it pissed Jason off.

Jason hasn't had much experience when fighting with someone who had magic. He quickly learned that the Mumbo character wasn't dangerous, just annoying. Every time Jason was close to punching him, the freak would disappear and reappear somewhere else in the lobby. There was no blood shed and that pissed Jason off even more.

Mumbo finally had the upper hand on Jason and he took it greedily.

"MUMBO JUMBO!"

Pink smoke filled the air. The civilians coughed and covered their eyes and noses. The smoke soon cleared out, but Red Hood no longer stood where he use to be. Instead, in his spot was a tiny angry little bird.

 

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Tim couldn't stop laughing. The mighty Jason Todd, THE Red Hood, got tricked by Mumbo Jumbo of all people. That was hilarious!

"Shut up! Its not that funny, replacement! I went in blind and it bit me in the ass. That's all." Jason angrily spat and he crossed his... wings.

Tim had tears of laughter coming from his eyes. He couldn't say what he wanted. He was laughing too hard. However, he calmed down enough to speak once Jason's glare burned through him.

"You got tricked by Mumbo Jumbo? Oh Jason! That's Golden! Hahahaha hahahaha!!" Tim broke out into a laughing fit once more.

Jason glared and tried to frown but his beak wouldn't let him so his cheeks puffed out, making him look adorable.

"I can't believe I came to you for this." Jason grumbled.  
But he knew exactly why. He just doesn't want to admit it yet.

Tim finally calmed down and wiped the tears away from his eyes and settled down. "Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. Its just.... Mumbo is like 80 years old. He was one of Dick's villains from when he was leading the first Teen Titans. When he was Robin and it was just him, Kori, Raven, Garfield, and Victor. The original five. So for Mumbo to trick you and turn you into a bird its pretty funny for a bystander like me. Its also cute."

Jason didn't say anything. He just sharpened his glare at the younger hero. He isn't cute. He's Jason Fucking Todd!

Taking his silence as a sign to continue talking, Tim leaned back and rested his hands behind him on the bed. "Its almost 2 am. I still have an essay to finish for college. Don't move....or fly." Tim said as he smuggled a laugh and got up to get his laptop.

The young man walked into his living room and grabbed the electronic, then headed back into his room. Jason was pouting on his bed while crossing his wings. Tim chuckled at his actions. He would've never thought he'd see the day when Jason was helpless, but here he is, looking down at the cute form Jason is in.

Tim looked at the clock. It was 2:08 a.m. He needs to get some rest if he's going to have to figure out how to change Jason back into human. His essay can wait.

He walked to his closet and grabbed some cloths to sleep in. After changing into sweat pants and a T-shirt, he climbed into his bed. Jason waddled to the edge of the bed to get far away as possible from the other. Tim noticed this and rolled his eyes. "It's cold tonight."

Jason didn't respond making Tim a little annoyed.  
"Jason. Its already dropping to the negatives."  
The little bird still didn't reply.

Tim grumbled and moved from his comfortable spot to grab the stubborn thing. Once his hands were around Jason, Jason squirmed to get out of his grip. He even started to peck at Tim's hands.

"Ow! Hey, quit it, you little crap!" Tim exclaimed.

Jason continued to poke Tim's hand with his beak.  
"Jaso-"  
"You're manhandling me. I don't like being manhandled." Jason grumbled, cutting Tim's words.

The other rolled his eyes and got back under the warm sheets. "Well deal with it. I'm not letting you freeze."  
Jason angrily mumbled under his breath."You're such a mother, Tim."

Tim heard his mumble and smirked. "And you're such a child."  
Jason stayed silent after that.

Tim grabbed one of his pillows and put it beside the one he is going to sleep on. He hoped it would be comfortable for Jason's little form. If not, then oh well. Jason shouldn't have gotten himself into this mess.

The coffeeholic gently put the brooding bird on the pillow, then slid down in his spot to lie down. He turned to his night stand and turned off the light.

"We'll figure out how to turn you back tomorrow. Right now I need to get some rest and so do you."

With that said, Tim curled up in the sheets with his back to Jason and closed his eyes. Its going to be a long day tomorrow.

~

It was the next morning. Tim slowly opened his tired eyes. 

'What time is it?' Tim's half opened eyes looked over to his clock. '9:30 a.m.' 

He closed his eyes and noticed that he was on his back instead of his side. 'Must've moved while sleeping'

His body seemed entirely relaxed and heavy. It felt nice. It felt really nice. And warm. So warm... His neck felt really warm.  
He tilted his head to the side to snuggle his face in the pillow. However somthing started to tickle his nose. Tim cracked open an eye to look down. He was greeted by black hair. Tim's eyes shot wide open as he realized that someone is in his bed and they are practically on top of him. 

Tim recalled what happened last night. He remembered writing his essay, investigating a tapping nose, seeing a bird at his window, and it being Jason.... JASON!  
The man in his bed is Jason.

Jason's resting his head on Tim's shoulder. Practically nuzzling his neck. His breathing was so warm. His arm was wrapped around Tim's torso and his clothed crotch was against his thigh.

Tim's cheeks got red and ears turned hot. 'OhgodOhgodOhgod'

Jason was still sleeping. 

'He has his Red Hood cloths on so thankfully he isn't naked. That would be WORSE....or better. OH GOD! TIMOTHY JACKSON DRAKE!!' Tim's blush got darker and his ears burned at his own thought.

The older man started to stir with his eyebrows furrowed. He nuzzled deeper against Tim's neck. His lips grazing the sensitive skin. Making Tim freeze. Tim was holding his breath. He doesn't know what Jason would do if he woke up and found himself cuddling him. He doesn't know how Jason will react.

So he was still. Trying to limit movement as much as possible. Jason seemed to have groaned at this.  
"Stop being so tense, Timothy." Jason tiredly mumbled against Tim's neck.

Tim jumped a little and sucked in a breath."J-Jason!"  
'Oh god, what is he going to do!?'

Jason simply grazed his lips over Tim's jawline.  
"Shh. Not so loud. You know I had a hell of a night. Let me sleep." He then pulled Tim closer to him, causing Tim to let out a little squeek.

Tim looked dumb founded. "B-but J-Jason... do y-you know what y-you're d-doing, right n-now?" He was freaking out. How is Jason so ok about this!?

Well... its not a horrible thing. Tim... likes it. He likes it a lot. But he never pictured Jason would do it!

Jason furrowed his eyebrows again. "I know exactly what I'm doing." He croaked out and shifted so that he was resting on his elbow. He lifted his head from Tim's shoulder and opened his eyes to look at the boy underneath him. Jason's eyes seemed to sparkle in the morning light coming from the window.

Tim catches a gasp in his breath. He's never seen his eyes this close before. They're gorgeous.

Jason leaned down a little as he began to speak more. They were only a breath away from each other.  
Jason glanced down at Tim's slightly parted lips, then looked him in the eyes.

"I'm finally in your bed, babybird, and frankly, I don't plan on getting out of it soon." Jason smirked at his own words.  
Tim's eyes searched Jason's for any hint that he was joking. He can't believe Jason Todd just said that.

Tim was too busy thinking that he didn't notice Jason lying back down and pulling his body closer to his. He did notice when he felt light kisses on his neck.

Tim fluttered his eyes closed and relaxed into the bed.  
"That's more like it. Now sleep. I'm not done yet."

The younger sighed through his nose and lays his cheek against the top of the other's head.  
The events from last night and this morning replayed in his mind. The image of him holding Jason as a bird in his hand was the one image that stood out the most.

Tim chuckled to himself has he snuggled closer to the sleeping Jason that was on him.

"Hm. Jaybird~"


End file.
